This invention relates to tools in general and, more specifically, to a tool for removing oil filters from internal combustion engines.
Canister-type oil filters that are currently in use for mounting on engines have a common external configuration. The filters have a cylindrical body portion which is attached to a second portion that has a plurality of generally flat sides and may be polygonal in cross section. The cylindrical portion is threaded at an end opposing the point of attachment between the cylindrical portion and the second portion. The threaded portion engages a corresponding threaded portion on the engine and is thereby mounted thereon.
In order to remove the oil filter from the engine, several devices have been used with certain drawbacks. U.S. Pat. No. 5,154,102 to Becker discloses a tool having spikes that are driven into the body of the oil filter to provide for the application of torque. However, the puncturing of the body of the oil filter will result in the unwanted discharge of hot and dirty oil unto the clothing or body of the user and can also contaminate the work area.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,964,330 to Swinney et al. (hereinafter xe2x80x9cSwinneyxe2x80x9d) discloses an oil filter accessory that is attached to the oil filter canister through a plurality of cumbersome methods. However, Swinney fails to disclose the capturing of escaping oil during the removal of the oil filter from the engine. Furthermore, Swinney only provides removal of the canister by a hand of a user and is not able to accommodate any removal tools which are necessary in removing oil filters that have become stuck.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,307,712 to Pratt discloses a tool for installing and removing filters that uses an annular band connected with a U-shaped metal strip that serves as a handle. The annular band may fail to apply sufficient frictional engagement in order to allow the application of torque to the canister. Furthermore, because oil will be escaping onto the outer surface of the canister, the frictional force between the band and the canister will once again be reduced and may result in failure of the tool.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,853,026 to Rhodes discloses an oil filter removing tool that must be used in combination with a wrench only. Although Rhodes discloses capturing of escaping oil, it admits that the tool does not capture all of the oil.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,266,452 to Crist provides an oil filter wrench that is able to capture some escaping oil. However, because the entire canister is received within the receiving portion of the wrench, the amount of oil that may be captured is limited. Furthermore, the removal method of Crist mandates that both hands of a user be used in order to maintain the tool in place and to apply force thereto which is not possible in the tightly spaced location of the oil filter within.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,271,299 to Wadsworth provides an oil filter wrench with an oil catching boot. However, the boot is rather large and bulky and cannot be used within the confined space surrounding an oil filter canister within a vehicle""s engine. Furthermore, Wadsworth is only operational with wrenches and cannot be manipulated directly with human hands.
The prior art does not address the need for an apparatus that satisfactorily removes an oil filter from its mounting on an engine whereby the escaping oil is captured within a cavity of sufficient size. Therefore, there remains a long standing and continuing need for an advance in the art of oil filter removal and methods of use thereof that is simpler in both design and use, is more economical, efficient in its construction and use, and eliminates the failures of the prior art.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.
In particular, it is an object of the present invention to provide an oil filter removal and installation device that may be operated by human hands.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an oil filter removal and installation device that may be operated by a tool such as a wrench or a screw-driver.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an oil filter removal and installation device that is easy to manufacture and use.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an oil filter removal and installation device that is compact and can be used within the limited space around a vehicles engine.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an oil filter removal and installation device that has a disengagement device for removing the oil filter canister after removal thereof.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an oil filter removal and installation device that may be integrally molded in a one-piece construction.
In keeping with the principles of the present invention, a unique oil filter removal and installation device is provided that is substantially cup shaped and has a peripheral contiguous wall that defines an open end and a closed end defined by a bottom. A handle extends from the bottom, closed end in a direction that is distal to the open end and is adapted to accommodate a hand of a user. A cavity may also be provided within the handle that is adapted to receive a torque applying tool such as, but not limited to, a wrench or a screw-driver. A reservoir is thus defined by the wall and the bottom of the device for capturing any excess leaking oil.
An attaching member that has a peripherally contiguous barrier defines an opening therein that is axially aligned with the open end of the device. The attaching member is adapted to have a smaller diameter than the open end as defined by the wall. At least a binding means extends from the wall and binds to the barrier of the attaching member to maintain the same within the open end. At least an aperture is defined within the binding means and between the wall and the barrier such that any excess oil passes through the aperture and into the reservoir.
Such stated objects and advantages of the invention are only examples and should not be construed as limiting the present invention. These and other objects, features, aspects, and advantages of the invention herein will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the embodiments of the invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the claims that follow.